Random encounters
* J'Details' Occur when wandering around the wasteland, most of them have positive outcomes, but there's a possibility that you might get injured or killed trying to be a good person. Most of the rewards will be maps to a hidden cache, with basic loot, like food and some resources. Event variations Blood trail - Wolves (City - Intact Houses) You'll spot a blood trail, following it may result in an encounter of two radioactive wolves chewing up a survivor, which can't be helped. You can either kill or escape the wolves to save ammo. This usually happens when exploring intact houses. Wolf (Intact house,Wasteland) ' You come across a puppy that is being attacked by rats. (?) If you win the battle, you get the Wolf Pet. '''Brick (City) ' A brick fell on your head. You receive no injuries, and there are 2 options: - Take the brick (gain 1 brick) - Search for cause: fight some rats '''Warehouse looters (City - Warehouse) Occur randomly when you are searching in a warehouse. 3 options to choose from: - Greet them with a fight (1v3 fight) - Climb out and hide behind a box ; after this you can put the box onto one and start a 1v2 fight or stay hidden (needs testing) - Escape through the side door (need testings) Blood trail - Injured survivor (City - Intact house) The start message is similar to the wolves encounter. You'll encounter a wounded survivor, which is unconscious, you can either help him or put an end to his misery. Helping and waiting for him to wake up usually results in him giving you a map to a hidden loot cache in a random location nearby. Looter (City) When you are venturing around in the city, you might meet a looter. He will threaten you, claiming the area and supplies belong to him as he was there first. You can leave peacefully, threaten him back or start a fight. Injured bandit (city) You'll find an injured bandit attempting to patch up his wounds he will spot you and point a gun towards you, you can either back away, shoot him or offer help. It's possible that the bandit will attack while you're helping him, but if he doesn't, he'll give you a map to a hidden cache, there's a high possibility it'll be a trap. It will usually be a simple trap consisting of a grenade tied to a wire, you can either walk around it or disarm it, disarming it will result in one grenade and one wire + the loot from the cache. This encounter usually happens in areas with stronger enemies. Abandoned Camp (Forest) Rarely found abandoned camp, which survivor should left their camp. If beginning player find abandoned camp then they should consider themselves lucky. It usually found in Forest Rotting human remains. (Radioactive Wasteland) Same as abandoned camp, has a small bit of loot. Withered body (Mountains) See abandoned camp. Survivor Dugout (Forest) Extremely rare to find in a forest. You will find a survivor's dugout. You can: - Leave the poor guy alone - Steal stuff outside his house - Break into his house to take his belongings (which results in a 1v1 battle) - Make a tripwire grenade trap (kills the survivor, however the noise attracts a pack of wolves which you must fight) - Lie low and wait (when he comes home you can pop out and say hi, however he raises his rifle. 3 choice from here) - Just passing through - leave the area - Invite to talk - invites you in and allows you to trade (10 salt for 1 detox potion, 2 cig for 1 potato, 5 rifle ammo for 1 tanned leather) - Battle - goes into battle Bandit camp (Forest) "From behind the trees, you can hear the crackle of a fire and two people talking." You encounter a bandit camp in a forest. There are numbers of options to choose from. - Start battle: immediately start a fight - Walk up to them: receive a rib injury then start the fight - Put on camouflage and sneak into the camp: (Ghillie suit required). 3 options is then made available - Sneak in left, center or right tent. Sneak in "top option" will start battle with 3 bandits (bandit in tent and is awake). Sneak in center gets you some loot, Sneak in "bottom option" and you will be in a tent with a sleeping bandit. You can then choose to search or slit his throat. Slit his throat and get some loot and a body to search for more loot.(corpse holding a PPSh-41, some TT ammo and other normal bandit corpse loot) Beehive (Forest, Radioactive Forest) You come across a beehive. You can loot it to get (1?) honey. Strange mushroom (Radioactive Forest, Radioactive Swamp) Rare encounter that gives you a random Strange Mushroom. Looter camp (Wasteland) You'll encounter a band of people on the road or the wasteland. There are some options here. - Start battle: immediately start a 1v5 fight (do not attempt this until you have decent weaponry) - Talk to them: You share information, nothing happens that benefits you - Share cigarettes: You get some cigarettes, time pasts and gain some experiences. - Sneak up and eavesdrops: (Ghillie suit required) Receive a location for a supply cache nearby Abandoned Garden ' (Wasteland)' You may come across an Abandoned Cornfield (~15 raw corn), Abandoned Potato Field (~15 potatoes), or Abandoned Garden (~15 vegetables) Lost Fishing Rod (Coast) While searching the coast you may find a Sturdy fishing rod. Boat Wreck (Coast) It will contain a few basic loot. Similar it the 'Abandoned Camp' A Clear Stream (Mountains) You can collect (unknown amount) of clean water.